marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer Takeda (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hazmat | Aliases = Jenny | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly ; in training | Relatives = unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Avengers trainee | Education = Avengers Academy Student | Origin = Presumably mutate, enhanced by Baron Blitzschlag experiment | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco, California | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy #1 | HistoryText = Origin One day, Jennifer was kissing her boyfriend Greg when he suddenly fell into a coma. She was taken to the hospital to be tested where it was discovered that her body leaked radiation and she was the cause of the coma. While her parents were accusing Roxxon of being responsible, she herself was accused by Greg's parents. Meanwhile, she was asked to write her stories by countless media. Norman Osborn kidnapped Jenny and jump-started her powers against her will. When she returned home her family became exposed to her long enough that they became ill and her dog died. Hank Pym met with Jenny and invited her to the Avengers Academy. Hazmat was forced to wear a protective radiation suit at all times when around others. Avengers Academy Jennifer was recruited into the newly formed Avengers Academy alongside other young potential heroes Veil (Madeline Berry), Striker (Brandon Sharpe), Finesse (Jeanne Foucault), Reptil (Humberto Lopez), and Mettle (Ken Mack). She and the rest of the class were lead to believe they were among those most likely to become heroes, but they quickly uncovered files on them revealed they were most likely to become villains. Hazmat plotted her revenge on Osborn along with fellow students Mettle and Veil. The three went to the Raft with the help of the Thunderbolts. Hazmat found Norman's cell and she and Mettle tried to kill him. The instructors foiled them and they went back to the Quinjet where Luke Cage told her, Mettle, and Veil about Osborn killing his family. Later the team went out with Mettle and Hazmat shrunk onto Wasp's hand. Whirlwind appeared and attacked a guy, and the team used their powers to defeat Whirlwind, but in doing so become public. After being elected class leader of Avengers Academy, Reptil decided to mediate Mettle and Hazmat's differences, saying that they make a good couple, they became disgusted. Mentallo escaped from his transport truck and started messing with the Avengers. The team went to intervene, resulting in Reptil ripping his arm off. Final Exam Mettle and Hazmat were at the beach, but their unusual appearances make it hard for them to enjoy it. Hazmat received a call. They traveled to the Briggs Building to meet their former teammate Veil, who was working with another subject of Osborn's experiments, Jeremy Briggs. He had been working on a cure for all their conditions. The couple decided that to take his clean slate process which restored them to their normal forms. Free from their deformities, the couple went out to enjoy life as normal people. Jeremy Briggs however revealed his true plan to to Veil and Striker: To remove all superpowered beings' powers only allowing the worthy to possess them. Veil ran to tell Mettle and Hazmat and persuaded them to take the so-called antidote and restore their powers for good. Mettle and the group confronted Jeremy and his accomplice, the Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton), on the rooftop of his building. White Tiger and Reptil drew on the full power of their magic, gaining an extreme upper hand on the Enchantress. Sensing her defeat, she teleported away but not before getting her face slashed by White Tiger. X-23 did some slicing and dicing of Briggs, releasing an acid attack on her stomach, destroying it in the process. Finesse noticed this as the perfect opportunity to use X-23's hands as weapons. Finesse grabbed X-23's wrists, and stabbed two of Briggs' most important arteries. As he sat bleeding to death, freaking out, Finesse started stemming the loss of blood by cutting off the flow. Finesse reminded Briggs about why they were recruited: they were at risk of becoming villains. As she explained this, she untied the cloth that had been keeping Briggs from bleeding to death, and walked off leaving him to die. In the aftermath, Hazmat told Mettle that killing Briggs was completely worth it, and that she had no remorse. Avengers Arena Hazmat is one of the 16 super powered teens teleported to Murderworld by Arcade. Hazmat and Mettle had just had sex for the first time when they were teleported away from Avengers Academy. In Murderworld, Arcade was about to kill a defiant Hazmat, but Mettle sacrificed himself in Jen's place and was killed by Arcade instead. Hazmat teamed up with fellow Avengers Academy members X-23 and Reptil, and only briefly with the Runaways Chase and Nico. Her teammate Reptil was badly injured by a mysterious attacker. Hazmat and X-23 mistakenly blamed Chase and Nico, destroying their food source. Later, Hazmat stepped on a trap set by Arcade which caused X-23's trigger scent to spread among her party. X-23 was affected by it and attacked the injured Reptil and Hazmat. Reptil transforms into a winged dinosaur form and carried Hazmat away from X-23's attack to a beach sector of Murderworld. She and Reptil stayed on the beach where he recovered until a group of other contestants were teleported by Nico to their destination. Reptil convinced Hazmat to join the fight against Apex, who had been murdering the other young heroes on the island. On the last day in Murderworld, Hazmat's powers went haywire. She began to emit a great amount of radiation and could control it. As she cried out for help, Reptil, in dinosaur form, scooped Hazmat up in his mouth and leaped into the water. A massive underwater explosion occurred. After the teen's battle against the island itself, Hazmat crawled onto the beach, out of her containment suit and no longer glowing. She convinced the other survivors to make a pact to never talk about what happened in Murderworld. Avengers Undercover Three months after leaving Murderworld, now without her containment suit and in control of her powers, Hazmat found herself on another mission. She, Nico, Chase, Aiden, Cammi, and Death Locket went to Bagalia to locate Cullen, who was searching for Arcade. After finding Cullen, the seven of them are teleported by the Masters of Evil to a Murderworld-based event being held at Arcade's Massacrer Casino. Hazmat, upon discovering Arcade, suddenly experienced a state of catatonic shock. During the slaughter, Arcade mocked Nico, Chase, Cullen, Aiden, Cammi, and Death Locket for being unwilling to kill him. Hazmat suddenly recovered from her shock and blasted Arcade with radiation, seemingly frying him to death. Baron Zemo invited the seven Murderworld survivors to stay in Bagalia and join the Masters of Evil. Hoping to restore their image as heroes, Hazmat and the others devised a plan decide to stay in Bagalia and secretly take down the Masters of Evil from the inside. Months later, Madame Masque had Hazmat and Aiden accompany her on a mission Madripoor to meet with Mystique and Sabretooth. There, Madame Masque trained Hazmat and Aiden by having them fight Hand ninjas. Afterwards, Hazmat and Aiden watched the sunset together, and Aiden surprised Jennifer by kissing her. After Cammi foiled Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil's plans, Hazmat and the others left Bagalia. Hazmat rejoins her friends from Avengers Academy, Braddock Academy, and the Runaways, and together they went to enjoy summertime at a lake. | Powers = Substance Emission: Hazmat is a girl who can produce various deadly substances from her body. Previously, a side effect was that she was poisonous to others, and prolonged exposure to her would result in illness and death, so she wore a containment suit most of the time. Since emitting a massive explosion in Murderworld, she now can control her radiation and does not wear a containment suit. * Substance Immunity: Hazmat is immune to the various deadly substances she produces. * Light: Hazmat can brighten her body with her powers. * Radiation Generation: Due to her body creating natural radiation from her own body, she can create different forms of blasts that can harm anyone it hits. She is also able to use EMP, which can disable anything electrical. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Formerly: *'Containment': Due to being poisonous to others with prolonged exposure, Hazmat must wear a containment suit. *'Anger': Whenever she is angry, she tends to lose control of her actions and can sometimes almost blow up from anger. * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Hazmat, suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, has quit the Avengers and is now in hiding. | Equipment = Hazmat Suit: Previously, due to the side effect of her powers, Hazmat needed to stay in a containment suit whenever she was outside of a controlled environment (e.g. a room which could isolate her from others who could be killed by her substances). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hazmat has a Beta-Level Avengers Security Clearance. * It is implied that Mettle (due to his organic iridium body) was immune to the substances she produces, meaning that he is one of the few she can be around without her containment suit without killing them. * Leech is capable of dampening her powers, making it possible (while he is dampening them) for her to be outside of her containment suit without being a danger to anyone. | Trivia = * Due to his immunity to her radiation, Mettle and Hazmat began a relationship with each other, giving them the thing they needed most; someone who understood the other's pain. * As seen in her origin story, Hazmat has a Dazzler poster in her bedroom. * She was 18 years old at the beginning of Avengers Arena. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://marvel.com/images/672130./from/content.story.11568 }} es:Jennifer Takeda (Tierra-616) Category:Radioactive Category:Poisonous Category:Regulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Toxic Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Photokinesis Category:Heroic Age (Event) Category:Baron Blitzschlag Experiment Category:Beta-Level Avengers Security Clearance Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder